


Five Ideas Ed has for Wiping the Smirk off of Roy's Face

by ghost_lingering



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (original anime)
Genre: M/M, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_lingering/pseuds/ghost_lingering





	Five Ideas Ed has for Wiping the Smirk off of Roy's Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mordororbust](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mordororbust).



1\. PUNCHING HIM UNTIL HE STOPS BEING AN IDIOT.

2\. Alchemy. Usually he just thinks of all the benign ways that he could make a lead ball form around Roy's head—nothing to do with human transmutation, just a lump of metal encasing the idiot's face. But when he's really angry, which maybe has only been once or twice, he's thought of clapping his hands and doing something permanant. But he has never needed the date on the inside of his state alchemists watch to remember a time when he had limbs, or a brother with a human body, or a mother who didn't reach out with black claws and blink at him with eyes that looked nothing like a human. And when he thinks of Nina, he doesn't even want to use any kind of alchemy at all.

3\. After complaining to Winry about him during a tune up, she told him that he could just hit Roy over the head with a wrench. A different time, Hughes told him that he got out of conversations with Roy by showing him pictures of Alicia. Al constantly pleaded that Ed just calm down when it came to Roy. To this day, the only person Ed wishes he could emulate when it comes to shutting Roy up is Hawkeye. He envies the way that she holds a gun, envies the way that she is able to convince Roy to sit down and fill out the damn forms. If, just once, Ed could come in and shoot Roy's desk with a gun, he thinks that Roy would stop annoying him so much. Of course, if he did that, he'd have Hawkeye to answer to, which is the one thing that keeps him from carrying it out. Well, that and he doesn't know how to use a gun.

4\. Ed, though he would never admit it, once had a nightmare that he won an argument with Roy by spontaneously channelling Armstrong and ripping away his shirt to show his bulging sparkling muscles. The only good thing was the look of shock on dream!Roy's face, but even that wasn't enough to stop Ed from twitching every time he saw Armstrong for the next month.

5\. When Ed first met Roy, all he saw was the creature that might have been his mother and the suit of armor which housed his brother, but, later, he started seeing the dark hair that fell into Roy's eyes and the long fingers covered in white and snapping fire and the cut of the state alchemist uniform and the way it fit Roy's body, and sometimes, when he forgot to stop himself, Ed thought about the way Roy's smirk would go away with a kiss.


End file.
